The Snogging Incident
by Persephone21
Summary: Teddy Lupin has always known everything there is to know about Victoire Weasley, so why didn't he realize that she had somehow wormed her way into his heart?


**A/N:** This story has been running through my head for awhile. I've always imagined a certain parallel between Teddy & Victoire and Harry & Ginny, so this is manifestation of those thoughts. Plus, the idea of Teddy going to Harry for relationship advice is both hilarious and adorable. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: All of these ideas wouldn't have been possible without the wonderful J.K. Rowling. Credit where credit's due.

"TEDDY!"

He hardly processed hearing his own name before a petite body crashed into his own, slim arms wrapping around his waist. The long strawberry-blonde hair that tickled his nose was the only indication of who had unceremoniously invaded his personal space.

Hugs from Victoire were not unusual—she was a very affection person—but this was the first time Teddy had ever been so aware of her body pressed against his. He could feel his skin flushing and hurriedly tried to prevent his hair from changing to the shade of pink that normally accompanied his embarrassment.

She pulled away, beaming, and he was taken aback for a moment. When did he become susceptible to her veela charm?

He hadn't spoken to her since the May of last term, when they had had that awful argument. Teddy winced when he thought about the terrible things they had said to each other.

"I've missed you." She said, her smile fading a little. Teddy knew she was remembering as well.

"Listen, Victoire, I'm sorry. I had absolutely no right to-"

Victoire covered his mouth with her hands, "Teddy, please don't apologize. It doesn't matter anymore."

"But-"

She shook her head, "No buts. Let's just forget about that entire night."

Teddy nodded, but he wasn't completely convinced. They were standing in the Great Hall, bodies pressing in all around them in the mad dash to their respective common rooms that frequently followed the Welcoming Feast at Hogwarts. No one paid any attention to the stationary pair in their midst.

"Aunt Ginny tells me you worked a lot over the holiday?" Victoire asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Volunteered actually. At St. Mungo's," Teddy replied with a shrug.

"I guess that's why we never saw each other. You still want to be a Healer then?"

Teddy didn't think he needed to mention that he had purposely avoided Shell Cottage the entire holiday. "That's the plan."

Victoire linked her arm through his and began to pull him out of the Great Hall, "I wish I had ambitions."

He shivered at the contact, but chose to ignore the sensation. "You still don't know what you want to do with your life?" His voice became an imitation of Professor McGonagall, "Why, Miss Weasley, you're sixteen!"

She elbowed him in the ribs, "We can't all have our entire future planned out by the age of five, _Lupin_."

He elbowed her back, "I was six, actually."

They grinned at each other, and Teddy was amazed at how quickly they could fall back into their easy friendship. Things had always been so comfortable and effortless between them—that is, until Teddy had started seeing Victoire differently and everything had gone to hell.

Teddy had been doing prefect rounds late one night, and he was already in a bad mood. He had woken up late, and the entire day just seemed to get worse from there. And now he had to do rounds by himself because his partner had ditched him.

As he made his way up to the Astronomy Tower, he contemplated the ridiculousness and pointlessness of rounds. He had only caught people snogging once in his two years of being a prefect, and he highly doubted he would catch anyone on that particular night.

That is, until he heard voices coming from the Tower. He crept up the stairs slowly, listening to their conversation.

"I made that goal for you last night," said a masculine voice. Teddy remembered the Quidditch match from the night before when Hufflepuff beat Slytherin. He tried to remember the names of the Hufflepuff chasers, but no one came to mind.

Teddy could hear them snogging. And then he heard a feminine voice that sounded familiar. Far too familiar.

"Why should I care about Hufflepuff? I'm a Gryffindor, after all, and we're sure to slaughter you next match."

Teddy's blood ran cold and he slammed the door open. Victoire and the Hufflepuff boy leapt apart.

"Teddy!" Victoire exclaimed, one hand on her chest, the other gripping her wand. "You about gave me a heart attack!"

"Geez, mate," muttered the Hufflepuff, who looked thoroughly brassed off at being interrupted.

"Twenty points from Hufflepuff and Gryffindor," Teddy said, his voice coming out harsher than he had intended. Why was he so angry?

Victoire looked confused, "Are you okay, Teddy?" She moved closer, touching his arm.

"You know him?" The Hufflepuff asked, glaring at Teddy.

"Ethan, this is Teddy. He's basically my cousin."

For some reason, this understatement of their relationship only made Teddy crosser. He shrugged her hand off and took a step back. Without looking in her eyes, "You should probably go back to your common rooms now."

Ethan grabbed Victoire's hand, pulling her toward the door, "Let's just go, Victoire."

"You go," she said without looking at him. She was still staring at Teddy, her eyebrows scrunched together. "I'll see you later."

Ethan looked like he wanted to argue, but he apparently decided against it and quickly left the tower.

"What is with you Teddy?" Victoire asked, looking a lot less understanding now.

Teddy shrugged, "Bad day."

"That's understandable, but did you have to be such a _git_ about it?"

"Did _you_ have to be snogging that prat?" Teddy was suddenly furious.

"What! How is it any of your business what I do?" Victoire retorted, looking pretty irate herself.

"When you throw yourself at guys in public, you make it my business!"

"_Throw_ myself? It was private until you came barging in here!"

"I'm a Prefect! I'm doing my _job_!"

"Of course you are, because that's all you care about! Ever since you got that badge you act like you're _oh so_ superior!"

"I'm sorry that I care about something more than having a new date every other week!" As soon as he said it, he regretted it.

"Are you saying I'm some sort of _slag_? You bastard!"

Victoire was absolutely livid. Her hair, normally pristine, was getting frizzy and her eyes, normally twinkling with amusement, were burning. Teddy was surprised to find how beautiful she was in her ire.

He sighed, "I think you should go back to the tower now."

Victoire got in his face, "No. I want to know what the _hell_ is wrong with you."

He looked at her, trying not to show any emotion. "Go. Don't make me take any more points from Gryffindor."

She took a step back, her face flushed red with anger. She stared at Teddy intensely, eyes boring into his. Then, she abruptly turned on her heels and rushed back inside the castle.

Teddy felt terrible. He hadn't meant a word he said, and now she was gone and would probably never forgive him. He deserved it. What had even happened?

Teddy sat down on a nearby bench, rubbing his forehead wearily.

He really only knew one thing for certain: seeing Victoire with her arms wrapped another boy made his blood boil.

He couldn't—no, he didn't even allow himself to think it. There was no way he could feel that way about Victoire. She was like a little sister to him, and that was all. He was just being an overprotective big brother type.

The next week was hell for Teddy. Victoire gave him the cold shoulder anytime they crossed paths, and he began to grow more and more confused every time he saw her.

Without thinking about it, he began to notice how her laugh was his favorite sound in the world—especially when he was the one causing it; how her hair was always fixed perfectly—even if she was just lounging around the common room; how she had a way of being friendly to everyone—including those who were typically thought strange.

The more he tried to ignore her, the more she seemed to enter his thoughts. As well as his dreams. When he saw her from across the common room the next day, he tried not to focus on her lips or, worse, remember what they had been doing to him the night before. When did the sweet, innocent girl he grew up with become such a _woman_?

As children, Teddy and Victoire, only two years apart in age and one year apart at Hogwarts, had been shoved together more often than not. Growing up, Teddy divided his time between his Gran and his godfather, Harry, which normally meant spending time with the burgeoning Weasley family.

Teddy remembered how Victoire used to follow him around when they were younger. The family found it adorable, but Teddy just found it annoying. Why would he want to play with a _girl_ when Harry had just bought him a new _broomstick_?

Eventually, Victoire and Teddy found common ground as the two oldest of the younger Weasley generation, and somewhere down the line they became best friends. They had other close friends, of course, but they reserved their most intimate secrets only for each other.

Teddy knew that Victoire loved having a big family because it meant she'd always have a constant source of comfort. He knew that she pretended to be annoyed by her younger siblings and cousins when in reality she loved playing at their mother and protector. He knew that she was spoiled rotten and thought her cute pout could get her anything she wanted, especially when it came to men. Teddy knew all there was to know about Victoire, except for when she had wormed her way into his heart.

Was he ready to admit it? That he felt something for the girl he thought he had always known?

How could he know for sure? He needed advice. Victoire was normally the person he sought out when he needed help, and that was obviously out of the question. He could only think of one other person who would listen without judgment.

Making up his mind, Teddy decided to make the trip the very next day.

In the morning, Teddy walked down to Hogsmeade with everyone else, but then surreptitiously ducked behind The Three Broomsticks upon his arrival. Quickly observing that he was alone and concentrating on his destination, Teddy turned on his heel and apparated.

"Harry?" Teddy asked, knocking quietly on his godfather's office door once he had reached the Auror department in the Ministry. The door was open and Teddy could see that Harry was absorbed in his work and had hardly noticed him.

"Hmm?" Harry replied, writing what looked like a complicated report.

"Are you busy? I could come back later?"

Harry finally looked up and smiled when he observed Teddy.

He shuffled his papers around and stood up, clapping Teddy on the back. "Hey, Teddy." He frowned momentarily, "Shouldn't you be at Hogwarts?"

"It's a Hogsmeade weekend, and since I'm seventeen now, I figured, why not?"

Harry nodded knowingly, "I see."

Teddy just remembered that it was Saturday as well, and wondered why Harry was in the office at all. He had apparated there instinctively, without really wondering if Harry would be at work or not.

"Actually, Harry, why are you working on a Saturday afternoon?"

"I had some paperwork to finish up, and Gin took Albus and Lily to a United game. But, enough small talk. Why don't you have a seat Teddy, and tell me why you apparated all the way to London just to talk to me."

Teddy took the seat Harry offered, suddenly nervous.

"What's this about, Ted? Finally decided to become an Auror like your mum?"

Teddy smiled a bit at that, "Afraid not, Harry. I came because... Well, last week you see... Er..." Merlin, why was this so hard? "When did you know that you were in love with Ginny?"

Harry smiled, seeming relieved that the subject matter wasn't life or death.

"Well, Teddy it's hard to say. She kind of snuck up on me, and I was always so distracted back then what with the war and all."

"But there must have been a moment? Something that really made you notice that she might be more than just a friend?"

Harry scratched his chin, thoughtfully, "Well, now that you mention it, I can think of a time. It's actually a funny story. I was in sixth year, and Ginny was dating another boy, Dean Thomas. Do you remember him from our DA reunion parties?"

"Tall, dark skinned guy?"

"That's the one. Anyways, we were all on the Quidditch team together that year, along with your uncle Ron. One night after practice, Ron and I were heading back to the Gryffindor common room when we walked in on Ginny and Dean snogging in a secret passageway."

Teddy felt a jolt go through him. "And that's when you knew?"

"Well, not quite. But that's when I realized I didn't want Ginny snogging boys who weren't me. You should've seen Ron, he went completely mad. His yelling was extra boisterous that night."

That made Teddy feel better about his own irrational anger.

"Did you yell a lot too?"

Harry shook his head, "I would have liked to, but I was a little busy trying to keep Ron and Ginny from inflicting permanent damage on each other."

Teddy grinned, recalling quite a few explosive arguments between Ginny and Uncle Ron. "That's not too hard to imagine."

Harry leaned back, studying Teddy closely, "Is this about who I think it is?"

Teddy felt a blush creep up his cheeks, and knew the tips of his hair were probably turning red. "Um…Er—" he stammered.

Harry smiled at him, "I can't say I'm all that surprised. Ginny called it years ago."

Teddy jumped, alarmed, "How?"

"Let's just say that, on your first day of Hogwarts, Victoire reminded Gin of another little girl who cried and ran after the train."

"Harry, I don't know what to do. I said some horrible things."

Harry nodded, thoughtful. "I can imagine she said some pretty terrible things herself. But, luckily for you, Weasleys are loyal to a fault. Give her some time, and she'll come around."

"How do you know?"

"I married a Weasley, didn't I?"

Teddy smiled, "Thanks, Harry."

He stood up, and Harry offered him a hand, "Anytime, Ted."

"I guess I'll see you in a few weeks. Gran mentioned in her last letter that I'd be spending the first part of the holiday with you?"

"If you'd like to, that is. But, Gin's already planning on making up the guest room for you, and you _probably_ don't want to disappoint her."

Teddy grinned, "Probably not."

Returning to Hogwarts, Teddy felt as lost as ever. His talk with Harry made him realize the truth—he fancied Victoire Weasley—but he still had no idea what that meant or what he was supposed to do about it.

A relationship was out of the question, of course. They were best friends and basically family; if they were to date, it would almost be incestuous. Besides, Teddy knew that Victoire had no interest in a boy like him. She tended to choose boys with good looks and limited intelligence, not big brother types who spent their free time studying.

Unable to pluck up the courage to apologize to her and with no intention to act on his feelings that were sure to disappear with time, Teddy avoided Victoire for the last month of school and the entire summer holiday.

Keeping busy with his volunteer work at St. Mungo's, Teddy managed to keep his thoughts from straying to her too often—although she had made it a habit to infiltrate his dreams—and he truly believed himself to be over his silly, temporary crush.

But now, confronted with her again, Teddy was forced to acknowledge that his feelings hadn't gone away at all. In fact, with her arm still linked through his and her smiling face just inches away, Teddy was pretty sure that their time apart had only intensified his infatuation.

He swallowed, nervous about being so close to her again, and quickly looked away. In doing so, he realized that Victoire wasn't leading them up to Gryffindor Tower as he had thought. Instead, she had steered them through the entry hall and they were now approaching the doors to the outside.

"Um, Victoire?"

"Yes?" She replied, looking at him innocently.

"Where are we going?"

She laughed—making Teddy's stomach swoop uncomfortably—and tugged him through the doors, "It's beautiful tonight, and I fancied a walk. You should feel honored that I chose you to accompany me."

Struggling to make his voice sound normal, "What about that Hufflepuff lad?"

She laughed loudly as they began meandering the grounds, "Oh, Teddy. I ended that ages ago. Besides, you'd be my first choice either way."

She smiled up at him brightly, and this time, unable to control his hair, magenta overwhelmed his normal shade of turquoise.

Giggling appreciatively, she mussed his hair playfully, "I haven't seen pink in awhile, Lupin."

Concentrating, he transformed it instead to a deep blue, "Thanks Weasley, but actually I've been thinking about changing it to support Puddlemere in their recent win against the Arrows."

She shoved him away at the insult to her favorite team. "Don't be jealous just because your team has a record almost as bad as the Cannons this season."

"The Prides are getting better every game!" He said defensively.

"We'll see how they do playing the Harpies next week. Aunt Ginny said Pride's defense doesn't stand a chance against their chasers."

"You seem to be talking to Ginny a lot lately," Teddy replied.

Blushing faintly, Victoire glanced away, "Dominique went to the Burrow, and I stayed at the Potters' last week while Mum and Dad took Louis to France." She looked up at him again suddenly, "Honestly, I was hoping that you'd be there too."

They had stopped walking somewhere between the Black Lake and the Forbidden Forest, the night air cool and quiet. She held his eye, and for the first time that night, Teddy didn't want to pull his gaze away. He wasn't sure if it was the pleasure of joking around with her or the peacefulness of their surroundings, but Teddy suddenly felt emboldened.

He daringly took a step closer to her, "Why?"

She didn't look away, or seem at all affected by their close proximity. If anything, she seemed to be leaning into him.

"I miss you, Teddy. More than I ought to," she took a step closer as well, their bodies almost touching now.

Teddy's gaze flickered to her lips.

"After that night, I wasn't really mad at all." She dropped her gaze to her feet, and when she looked back up, he was momentarily dazed by the intensity in her eyes.

"As soon as you took those points away, I knew you were jealous."

Teddy jumped, "Wh—what?" He sputtered, "I—That's not—"

"I used to have the biggest crush on you when we were younger." She said, completely ignoring his attempts at covering up. "Did you know?"

Without waiting for him to respond, she continued, "I hated it when you came to Hogwarts and I was stuck at home. But when I started Hogwarts myself, I realized that I didn't need you. I could get any boy I wanted."

The words would have sounded vain coming from any mouth but Victoire's. She was completely right, after all.

"I knew that you'd never see me as more than your little sister, so I decided to get over you. And I did. Or I thought I did. But that night, your uniform, which is always so neat, was completely disheveled, and your eyes turned the shade of brown they always do when you're furious. You had never looked more attractive."

Her tongue flicked to her lips, drawing Teddy's eyes. Her words weren't really processing in his head. All he could concentrate on was how close her mouth was to his. Only inches away.

She casually placed her hands on his chest, leaning forward until her mouth was right by his ear, "Are you going to kiss me or not, Lupin?"

Before he could make a fool of himself even more, she answered for him, pressing her lips to his.

His hands moved to her hips instinctively, pulling her into him. She moved her lips agonizingly slow against his own, eliciting a groan deep in his throat.

Her hands slid to his hair, pulling their mouths closer. She parted her lips and deepened the kiss.

He swept his tongue through her mouth and he shivered as she began to tug lightly at his hair.

After a very long moment, they pulled back slightly.

"Victoire," Teddy breathed, leaning his forehead against hers.

She lightly pressed her lips to his again, "What does this mean, Teddy?"

He pulled her tighter against him and ducked his face into her neck, breathing in her intoxicating scent. "I don't know," he murmured against her skin.

She sighed, running her fingers through his hair, "You're my best friend. I don't want to lost that."

He pulled back, suddenly sure. As sure as he had been the moment he decided he wanted to be a Healer. It didn't matter that they'd never been anything but friends, that there were so many little things to complicate their relationship. All he knew was that he wanted Victoire in his future.

"I love you," he said simply. He didn't know how she would respond, but he knew that it was a risk he had to take.

The smile that crawled across her face was blinding. In that moment, Teddy knew that the playful days of their childhood, the agony of seeing her with another boy, the months they spent without speaking, the passionate kiss they had just exchanged—everything—was completely worth seeing her smile that way just for him.


End file.
